


Aperture High

by Mclovely



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Divisions, Gay Male Character, Hate to Love, Kevin likes Hockey and Space, Lesbian Character, Mentions of the past, Middle of the woods, Normal Classes, Special classes for special people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mclovely/pseuds/Mclovely
Summary: A high school for special kids aren't that rare. High school programs for smart people aren't that rare either. Teens from around the world apply to join Aperture High, sad thing is they can't get in. Not because they aren't smart or are 'special'. In fact the kinds of people there have something that Cave Johnson, the founder of Aperture High, are so special they are drafted in to this school. Wish them luck though, not every gets what they want.





	

"Welcome to Aperture High! You bunch are the  brightest minds the world has! Chefs, writers, engineers and athletes! There are a lot of you! We have enrolled you in our Aperture Specialist Tracks! We have taken you from the normal high schools and placed you here because we want you! Just to beat those jerks over at Black Mesa! This 4 year program will help you! You will share a dorm with someone of the same gender, no funny business boys. Good luck, have fun. Do you best."

The announcement stopped, the freshman look at each other. Sophomores roll their eyes. Juniors and Seniors smile and laugh.

A very small woman walks out, standing up to the mic. She adjusted her black pencil skirt, and pulled her white button-up blouse. "Welcome to Aperture High. As the recording said, You have been chosen from a select few of teens. I'm the Principle of this place, Genetic Life and Disk Operating System. I'm an android built to run this place." Her orange LED lights scan the teens, her white hair framed her face, "Call me GLaDOS. I will call your name and assign you to your main division. If you don't hear your named called it means for you older kids you have been kicked out of your division. Juniors and Seniors have your main classes of Math, Science, History and Advanced Biology plus your division. Sophomores will have to take Math, History, Biology and your division. Freshman will have Placement Tests to see if your more advanced than the normal assignments we have for you." Her nimble fingers flip over a page, "Finally on to the Division Placements."

She listed off the Sophomores, a few groans from the stands.She goes to the few Freshmen who have their divisions picked out. Finally, she turns the page and lists of the Seniors and Juniors.

"Number 375 : Kevin Locklan, Astronomy Division.

Number 376 : Jonathan Conners, Advanced Mathematics and Constructions

Number 377 : Virgil Gael, Advanced Mechanics and Engineering," An awe sound passed through the audience. 

"Number 379 : Rick Locklan, " A sigh passed through the staff, "Stunting and Athletics.

Number 380 : Andrew Haelily, Advanced Algebra and Advanced Science. Basically all advanced classes."

Wheatley's eyes narrow. He yanked his roommate's, Virgil, sleeve. "She skipped my number."

"I know, what the hell?"

Jonathan leaned forward, looking past Andrew who sat between them. "Did you get kicked out of the Soccer Division, Wheat?"

Wheatley turned, "I think, but then what do I do?"

Andrew mumbled, "Apply for a new division. You have to graduate in a division."

"The only thing I'm good at is soccer!" He whisper-shouts.

GLaDOS clapped, gathering all of the attention of the teens. "Obviously some of you have been taken out of a division or not placed in one yet. By second quarter, if you aren't in a division yet we will place you. You can apply to any division, you just have to be accepted by the teacher or coach," she looked at the tall man beside her. "Dismissed."

~~~~~

Virgil walked up to Wheatley, "So now what?"

The blonde ran a hand through his hair, "Not sure, I got kicked out of my division in the last year of high school. So now I have to apply for a new division."

"You can't persuade coach to let you back on the team?"

"He kicked me off because I was the only one who actually played. The others relied on me to win the games."

"Yeah! It's the only division that we surprisingly beat Black Mesa in. Do you want to talk to the Counselor about getting into a new division?"

Wheatley sighs as Jonathan walks up, "Not right away."

Jonathan places an arm around Virgil, "Come on, you have to join another sport! Or maybe join an easy division? At least for now?"

"What's an easy division? Every division is made special for a certain group of people. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be doing now!"


End file.
